


my darling dreamer, I'll see you tonight

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: I project onto gay characters with ADHD in melancholy [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Big Time Rush references, Character Study, Dunking on Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Has ADHD, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, NKOTB references, Pre-Neibolt, Wishful Thinking, alternate title: The Boys Who Fuck Listen To Boy Bands, bill denbrough is the friend no one likes, eddie tops, falling asleep, so does Benny boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Eddie and Ben stan boy bands.Richie sleeps well.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: I project onto gay characters with ADHD in melancholy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712914
Kudos: 6





	my darling dreamer, I'll see you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleepwalker" - Logan Henderson
> 
> "What'cha Gonna Do (About It)" - NKOTB
> 
> Big Time Rush discography

Eddie knows that it will all end soon.

Hell, he could very much die today. 

Or worse, he could lose his Richie. No. It was rotten to think that way.

Richie would slap him silly if he knew what he was thinking.

Good thing Richie can’t read his thoughts. God knows the atrocities he’d commit if he could do that. He’d know everything.

How Eddie really felt.

Like how he secretly loved being pinched and kissed and called Eds.

How he was in love with Richie and he would never love another.

There he was.

Topping his childhood sweetheart in a townhouse.

The night, well, early morning, before it all ended.

Losers would descend to the sewers and they would face off.

But Eddie was just staring up at the popcorn ceiling (a shitty design choice, really) and back at the man who lay next to him. Asleep.

Unlike Eddie, who had been up for hours.

Thinking it all through.

Maybe they could run away.

Just tell Bill that they couldn’t do it.

Some bullshit excuse.

Richie left his cat in the oven and Myra had testicular cancer.

Ben would believe it. He’s a stupid himbo now. 

God, if only Stan were here to see this.

Mike would beg them to stay.

Richie will always side with Eddie. He’s head over heels for him.

He has loved Eddie for as long as he could remember.

Eddie knew that.

  
Everyone knew that.

Even the fucking space turtle who watched them knew that.

“I love you, Rich.”

Eddie would whisper as he kissed him and then put the blanket over him.

Richie stirred and smiled in his sleep.

He was thoroughly fucked out, thanks to one Eddie “Top” Kaspbrak.

So he had been sleeping soundly while Eddie contemplated life’s mysteries alone.

He bumps into Ben in the kitchen.

  
  


“Hey. Eddie. Sorry if I woke you.”

Fuck, had Ben gotten hot as shit.

He would have settled for him if he wasn’t so dumb. And in love with Beverly.

Ben had been eating some croissants alone in the dark.

Eddie glanced at the clock.

It’s fucking 3AM in the morning.

What the fuck was Ben doing here?

  
“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to get something to drink.”

“There’s coffee here. Free.”

Eddie scoffed and poured some.

  
  


“Good to know this place is as stocked as a fucking Hampton Inn.”

Ben chuckled. He had the same laugh.

Eddie never really knew him because he and Richie were a package deal and he spent most of his time staring at him and bickering.

So he never really spent time with the new kid. He knew he had good music taste.

He could faintly hear “What’cha Gonna Do (About It)” playing faintly through his expensive-looking headphones.

Of course, old habits die hard.

  
  


They spent the next hour just sitting and talking. 

“Ever listened to Big Time Rush, Ben?”

“Oh, I love them! Logan’s solo stuff is great!”

“Yeah, he’s the sexy one.”

  
  


Eddie realized that he and Ben had a lot in common.

They were both very repressed men with really boring jobs.

And they were both hopelessly in love with their childhood crushes.

Also, they both agreed that Bill is a fucking moron. 

  
  


“I mean, seriously, he made us do that!”

“Yeah, I broke my arm because of him.”

More getting to know one another.

Eddie and Ben are on a caffeine high.

And their ADHD is glitching.

  
  


“Does Beverly top you?”

“I wish.”

  
  


When the others get up, they find that they fell asleep on the kitchen island with Logan Henderson’s solo album playing.

“Hey, Bev. Your boyfriend took my boyfriend. And made him gayer.”

“Rich, is that even possible?”

  
  


Richie carried Eddie back to their room and Beverly just sat next to Bev, poking him.

Eddie slumped against him and mumbled, “Richie...I fucked you.”

“Yeah, I know, Eds. I was there.”

“And your mom.”

“Oh, okay.”

  
  


As Richie kissed his forehead and brought him breakfast in bed, Eddie stuffed his head into the pillows.

He knew it was the end, but he needed some more coffee.

And another kiss from his lover.

Maybe Ben would play some more New Kids and Big Time Rush and they’d try to get Pennywise to scare them into doing a reunion joint-tour. Good idea. Better than anything Bill could muster.

But that could wait.

Eddie thinks about the end, but he doesn’t know where to begin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I projected because I, too, don't sleep and then listen to BTR and NKOTB while drinking coffee and talking to my best friend at night
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
